1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool handle, and more particularly to a tool handle having a tool receiving structure for receiving tool bits.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical tool handles, particularly the handles for screw drivers, comprise a chamber for receiving a number of tool bits. However, the tool bits may not be easily fetched.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tool handles.